Duel World - Hero's Heart! : Chapter 1- Mainstream Hero
'' Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel World '' Hero’s Heart Chapter 1 – Mainstream Hero The time was 3 o’clock and in the busy city of Furinkazan the sliding doors of the first national bank open. Inside the building are of course tellers and many people looking to pick up their hard earned money. Among them is a below average height male with black hair. He looks to be in his teens, probably about 18. Okay maybe 18 is the age of a young adult but trust me… he’s a teen. The young man greets a female teller with his bright blue eyes and a smile. A carefree and unprofessional smile that makes everyone else in the bank look like a grinch. “Yo Miss. I’m here to pick up money with Eastern Union”, said the young man. “Of course sir, Do you have the confirmation number?” Asked the teller who was is smiling from ear to ear. It was so easy to tell that she hates her job and is trying to look happy. “Uh, yeah. Hold on a sec”, the teen said as he took his back pack off and placed it on the ground. He then began his extensive search for his smart phone pulling out items from his bag that made the woman wonder why he carried with them with him. “No problem Sir”, spoke the teller with a almost terrifyingly exaggerated smile. Her apparent annoyance was due to the fact that the teen came in and didn’t already have his conformation number loaded up on his phone. “Oh there’s my tree scraper” His genuine smile at finding such a weird item caught the attention of the people waiting in line behind him. It was around this time that the teller had a sweat bead over her head. Attempting to make conversation while searching, he glanced up to the teller for a second. “Soooo, nice weather we’re having today huh?” “Y-yes sir” said the groaning teller who was quickly losing patience with him. “Ah, got it!” The teen exclaimed. The teller’s smile seemed to have evened out as she was genuinely happy that he found his phone. Although he was annoying from what she could see, at least from this point onward her interaction with him would be more swift and professional. “Ugggh.” The young man groaned as he looked down at the screen of his phone with an unsure expression. “What is it now?” she groaned. “Heh heh… myyyy phone is dead” said the black haired male with a smile that begs his pardon. The teller’s eyebrow twitches. The doors to the bank close as Mr. Black Haired Teen walks out with a disappointed look on his face. “Geez, she didn't have to throw my Tree Scraper also is it me or did she look happier about my exit than my arrival?” He said with a sigh. “Well making people happy is a job of a hero” He said trying to find positivity in the fact that unless he can find somewhere to charge his phone before 5 o’clock he wouldn’t have a way get the money to buy dinner tonight. His stomach growls as he lowers his head in a defeated manner. That’s right, he somehow found a way to brighten someone’s day by leaving their presence. Suddenly drops of water fell onto the face of the famished young man. As he looked up, you guessed it, it was raining. With in a minute it starts to storm. “Oh crap, Why meeeeee?”, He said while running down the street. While running he came across a skyscraper with a revolving front door. Above the door was a sharp H insignia. He rushed in then paying no mind to the symbol above the door then remembering that he had a small umbrella in his bag. “Frack!”, he said; his defeated face returning. “Oh wait, I can probably find a wall socket to charge up my phone around here!” He said as he scans the lobby while searching through his bag pack for his phone charger. “Sir, do you have an appointment?” said a woman sitting behind the front desk of the buildings lobby. “Uhh, no”, he said, not even turning back to face the lady. “Oh, then I’m sorry sir but you will have to leave”, the lady said as a muscular guard stood up from his seat in case he had to handle the young man. To say that our aspiring hero was intimidated would be an understatement. “Now little man, you heard the nice lady. Get on out of here!” spoke the dark skinned deep toned muscular man. He towered over the teen. “Yeah abooooout thaaaaat”, before he got any further with that sentence he was gone. He was now running off with the huge guard following him. He slides around the corner on one foot. Towards the end of the hall he sees elevator doors. Once there, he pressed the up button rapidly. “Come on, come oooon!” He pleaded as the elevator took is sweet time getting to the floor he was on. From around the corner comes the guard but by the time he reached the black haired male he was already inside the elevator. The doors shut just before the guard cound reach in. “Phew”, he sighed as he stood in the elevator, out of breath but NOT crushed by a bald guard. Guess there is a upside to everything. He looked to the side and his eyes opened up fully as the sight he was greeted with blew his mind. “Y-y-y-y-you’re F-featherman!! A man wearing a green outfit with a green mask to match stood before the teen. The man had a huge set of white wings attached to the back of his outfit. On his left hand was a red glove that had 3 razor sharp claws on the end of it. On his right wrist he sported a watch. He was standing with his fists on his hips. Yes, he is THAT typical super hero and darn proud of it. “Oh, you know of me?” Said Featherman with a voice strait out of a super hero comic. “Know of you?! Ive have seen every televised rescue you’ve made! I was in the crowd when the mayor of the city awarded you the humanitarian reward! I have all the comic books and games made about you!” The teen fangasimed. “Oh ho ho. I see. Tell me, what is your name young man?” Asked the hero prompting the boy to be awaken from his moment of being star stricken. “Oh, I’m sorry. I never even introduced myself. My name is Momarou Mizumaru” Said the excited young man. “It’s nice to meet you Mamoru”, said Featherman in a firm but polite voice, extending his hand to Mamoru. Mamoru took his hand and gave a firm handshake. “It’s good to see young men with their head on strait”, said Featherman. There was no way to tell if he said that because Mamoru has all of his memorabilia or if it was just the heroic thing to say. “Tell me, why are you here?” “In the elevator?” asked a frazzled Mamoru. “No, I mean in this building.” said Featherman with a confused look. “Oh crap” Mamoru thought to himself. He had been so busy going gaga over seeing his idol that he completely forgot that he was on the run from the lobby guard. He took a quick glance at the floor he was on and decided that it would probably be best to get out of that elevator right now. The last thing he would need is the main hero of Furinkazan to think badly of him. “Hm?” Featherman lightly hummed as he tapped his feet awaiting a response “Well I...” He didn’t know weather it was an offense or not to storm into the upper levels of the Hero Base Building. What would he say, he came in here looking to charge his phone because it was raining outside? Yeah, city’s number 1 hero would suuurely go for that right? The elevator stopped as did the racing in Mamoru’s mind. He decided to just tell the truth. “Ha ha ha. So you being up here is just one big misunderstanding?” Chuckled Featherman. “Heh heh, yeah”, nervously chuckled Mamoru, scratching the back of his head. “You know what? How about I give you a tour of our base?” said Featherman with a smile. “Is that okay? I mean, I know you guys have your insignia on the front of the building and all but you are still secretive about what goes on up here”, said Mamoru worried that he might still get in touble. “It’s perfectly fine” said Featherman and with that the two exited the elevator. Mamoru took notice to the fact that they weren’t on the top floor of the building. There were still 8 more floors to the top. This floor was pretty much unsuspecting. “Okay!”Getting to see the base of the famed heroes of the city?” You wouldn’t hear any complaining from him. “Huh? We stopped right? Why haven’t the elevator doors opened yet?” Asked Mamoru. “This floor is inaccessible to everyday people”, said Featherman still smiling before speaking again to unlock the elevator. “Featherman-Feather Break” A small light flashed in the elevator once and then the doors opened. “So that’s a thing”, said Mamoru who was impressed by how secure the base was. Featherman lead Mamoru down a long hallway. Nothing looked out of the ordinary about this hall way except for the fact that there were no doors in either of the surrounding walls. The lone door in this hall way was at the end. Once they reached this door Mamoru tried opening it. The door was SUPER locked. It wouldn’t budge. “It won’t open. All of the doors on the floor have a security system that you wouldn’t be able to by pass unless you are a E-Hero. All the locks use voice recognition”, said Featherman still smiling. Mamoru listened as an automated voice spoke. “Please speak the passcode to the Hero Base in a loud clear voice or give the correct number input. You have 3 attempts. After the 3rd attempt an alarm will sound.” “Featherman-Feather Break”, the hero spoke once again as the door opened and Mamoru gulps. Inside the base directly to the left was a huge window, directly ahead was a couch facing a huge 45” flat screen tv. Further on were 3 doors. The main room looked more like a family room than a super secrete base. “Your base is totally a man cave”, Mamoru joked attempting to hide his overwhelming excitement. The two walk in and the door automatically shut behind them. “This is the Hero Base. Feel free to explore”, said Featherman. Sitting on the couch with her legs crossed was a woman sporting white make up, wearing an full body skin tight red jump suit that left little to the imagination. She wore a gold hat which let her long black and white hair escape down her back. On her wrist was the same kind of watch that Featherman sports. “Featherman, you’re back?” She asked, her already annoyed expression turning into somewhat of a scowl. “Who is this runt and what is he doing here?” “Geez, it’s nice to meet you too”, said Mamarou, immediately annoyed Featherman just chuckled and introduced the two. “Mamoru, this is Burstlady. Burst Lady, this is Mamoru Mizumaru” “What is here doing here? You know we aren’t supposed to be bringing people into our base”, said Burstlady, now walking over to Featherman. Mamoru walked off choosing to listen to the words of Featherman which were”Feel free to explore” instead of Burstlady’s negativity. “He may seem like a normal teenager but I sense something within him.” said Featherman basically pleading with Burstlady not to kill him. “No, wait, let me guess, he is the chosen one or something?” said Burstlady, sarcastically prompting Featherman to give her a look. Meanwhile Mamorou had made himself comfortable on the couch. One of the doors in the back opened and out walks this huge gray golem with a red sensory bead for a head. It even had two white lines to represent eyes. It made it’s way over to the couch holding a trey and wearing an apron that says “Have a nice clay”. It stepped towards the couch causing the floor to tremble slightly due to it’s weight. O_O “The heck are you?” Asked Mamoru as he stares up at the golem. The staring continued for a while but he never gets an answer. “That’s Clayman, he is a goelm turned hero”, explained Featherman. “Well, it’s nice to meet ya I’m Mamoru”, said the teenager as he looked up at the clay giant. Clayman leaned forward offering a cup to Mamoru. “Don’t mind if I do”, Mamoru takes one of the cups. “He seems to have made himself at home”, said a smiling Featherman. “Arrgh”, the teens voice echoed in the room. Clayman stood with his hand over his would be mouth. “What the heck is this?!” Mamoru asked with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. “This has no taste at all!” “ You drank my coffee didn’t you, you runt?” Burstlady asked with the utmost annoyance. Mamoru continues to hold out his tongue as he looks over at her. “You probably burned your taste buds idiot!” Burstlady snaps. “You know, I have half a mind to-” Before she got to finish that sentence another one of the back doors busted open and a man wearing a blue spandex suit with yellow armor would rush into the room, his face hidden behind a blue helmet. “What’s the matter Sparkman?!” Featherman asked. The armored man ran into the room flipping out. “You.. you.. TV. Now!” said Sparkman pointing to Featherman and Burstlady. Mamorou clicked the remote control that was sitting on the table turning on the TV. The channel was already channel Standby 6; the news channel. News Cast- “This is Victoria Solomen here on the scene where the First National Bank where 2 men armed with Assault riffles. Are holding everyone in the bank hostage. The police haven’t arrived on the scene yet.” The sound of gun fire fills the street, followed shortly by the screams of women. In the base- Featherman looked over at Burstlady, a look which she returned. Both of them nodded before getting themselves ready to leave. “Featherman?” Mamoru stood up. “All will be fine. Me and Burstlady will handle this.” Said Featherman as he tightened the glove on his hand. The two of them headed out of the room in a rush. Clayman watched on silently, just following their movements with his “face” as Sparkman prepared to go back where he came from. “Aren’t you gonna help them?” Asked Mamoru. Some of Sparkman’s facial features could sometimes be seen through his helmet and at the time he had the “No cares” face. **** Featherman and Burstlady had just reached the First National Bank. The crowd around the bank began to cheer. “And it looks like two members of the Elemental Hero League have just made it onto the scene!” Victoria exclaimed with joy. “Not to worry dear citizens, the Elemental Heroes are on the job” said Featherman, giving most people in the crowd a sense of relief. “Let’s just get this done”, said Burstlady, who was now walking towards the doorss of the bank.” The doors to the bank slowly open as the two super heroes step in. “Hey yo! Who told you to come in here?! You wanna die?!” The first robber said pointing his gun at Burstlady. “Huuu?”, groans Burstlady as she cracks her knuckles. “Uh boss I think these is those heroes we be hearing so much about on TV”, said the bumbling 2nd robber. “Just shoot em!” The 1st robber exclaimed as he aimed as Burstlady. Before he could shoot Burstlady holds out her hand, a fireball appearing in the center. She throws the fireball at the robber . It smashes into the desk in front of him promoting him to take cover. The desk is set ablaze. Featherman walks right up to the 2nd robber. “This is your chance to give yourself up to the authorizes” said Featherman trying to give the man a chance. Instead of complying, the man, now being too close to the birdman to take aim instead attacked head on trying to punch him. Featherman caught the man’s fist with little effort. He then punched the man in the chest sending him stumbling back into some stacked up chairs. **** At the base. Mamoru had found the room where the heroes usually kept their hero uniforms and outfits. Sparkman followed him. “What are you looking for?” Asked an exhausted Sparkman who had been following this teen around for the last 20 minutes as he explored the Base. “What’s this?” Mamoru asked as he pointed to an all blue outfit. “That is a prototype suit. It’s named Streamline.” Sparkman answered. “Streamline huh?” Mumbled an intrigued Mamoru. “It’s still untested though. Anyway, I’m heading back down to my lab. Don’t stay in here too long. Make sure to close the door when you leave out of here”, said Sparkman. Mamoru just smirked as the armored man walked away. Down the hall spying was Clayman, who just face palmed, knowing where this was going. **** Back at the crime scene the robbers had been all but detained when the doors to the bank opened and standing there in the door way was a man wearing the blue “Streamline” outfit. The suit had a small arm cannon that was connected to two water storage holders on his back. “Prepare to be stopped you fiends!” The man yelled dramatically. “What the?!” Burstlady and Feather man took their attention off the robbers for a second, having been startled by the random entrance of this new hero. The two robbers took this as a chance to take cover. “It couldn’t be!”, said Bustlady with all the dread in the world in her voice. “It must be!” , said Featherman. “Who are you?” Trying to look cool, the new hero answered. “I’m Streamline!” It was Mamoru in the outfit. The two robbers take aim and begins shooting. The two heroes hit the dirt as Steamline runs off to the side hiding behind desks. “Not good”, said Featherman as he rolled onto his back. “I guess I have no choice!” He pulled his arm back and 3 feathers appear between each of his fingers. He throws the 3 feathers which are as hard as steel. This was Featherman’s Feathershot attack. The robbers saw the motion and knew what he was setting up for so they ducked. The feathers flew over head and got stuck in a wall behind the robbers. “Aw man, they dodged it!” Said Streamline. Burstlady tightened her fist, annoyed at the fact that she couldn't go all out as her pyrokenisis would just end up burning everything down. “Darn!”, she said, frustrated. The 1st robber crawled over and gets up in time to grab a hostage. “No!” Featherman exclaimed. “It looks as though the gunmen have the heroes in a sticky situation”, remarks the news anchor Victoria. “ Err”, groaned Featherman as he stood up. “I have to do something...”, said Streamline, shaking in his boots. “Hahaha! Now who’s in control here?”, gloated the 1st gunman as he places the gun to the head of the hostage. “Are we really going to fail here?” Burstlady asked herself, now in range of the 2nd gunman. Streamline decided to stop asking what he could do and did something. He ran out in front of her. “No!” Said Streamline, holding his arms out to the side in preparation to take the bullet. “Move you idiot!” Yelled Burstlady as she saw the martyr like act. “Sorry, can’t do that. All my life I’ve pretty much sat back and watched as the most horrible things happened to me. Ive been called every negative name under the sun but now…” Streamline said as he looked the gunman right in the eyes. “I have the power to stop something horrible from happening to someone else!” Burstlady wanted to give a smart ass comment but for once today Streamline wasn’t acting like a hero but instead was acting like a real hero. Prepared to get shot, the boy in blue takes aim, pointing his water jet shooter at the gunman. At that moment the doors to the bank open and a robotic dog runs in tackling the gunman with great speed. “Friendog!!” Yelled both Featherman and Burstlady. “What the heck is that thing?!” Asked Streamline. “If Friendog is here, I’m guessing that means we can freely use THAT”, said Featherman. The 2nd gunner went to shoot Streamline but had his arm attacked by Friendog. “Now Burstlady!” Featerman yelled as both he and burst lady tapped their watches and raised their arm into the air in sync, “Yugo, hasto!” They both yelled as blue and red energy began to spiral in the air. Both of the heroes were lifted into the air as they began to spiral with one another, their bodies being stretched like noodles before reaching the center of the spiral. A light shined brightly, temporarily blinding both robbers. From this bright light came a new being, A green and red humanoid man with a long dragon’s tail and a huge red dragon’s head on his right arm. Without warning the new hero attacks the gunman holding the hostage, knocking him back into the stacked chairs. The second gunman regains his vision. His eyes open wide when he sees what is standing across from him. “W-what the heck is you?!” “My name… is Flame Wingman”, said the being, now turning fully to the enemy. The 2nd gunman shot Flame Wingman right in the chest! “Oh no!” Yelled Streamline. The new hero was completely unaffected ass the bullet just bounced off of him and hit the ground. Not knowing what to do the 2nd gunman went to grab a victim but Streamline fired from his jet streamer which should more accurately be called a bubble streamer as hundreds of small bubbles came from the it and covered the gunman, disorienting him for a minute. The 1st gunman got back up just to find the green dragon man in front of him. Flame Wingman pointed his dragon head arm directly at the man. Fire began to charge in the head before shooting out, setting the man ablaze. Flame Wingman would then kick the man sending him sliding across the floor with the flame on him dying out. The 2nd robber regained his composure and aimed at the head of the dragon hero before being tackled out of nowhere by Streamline, breaking through the door of the bank and sliding in front of the crowd. The man was out cold. Everything went silent as the blue hero stood up. The crowd was shocked to see what just happened. One man in the crowd started clapping and was soon followed by more and more people clapping one by one until their was a obviation for Streamline. Featherman and Burstlady eventually exit the bank followed by Friendog, having already tied up the first robber. Burstlady folds her arms and looks to the side seeing Streamline being cheered on while Featherman placed his fists on his waist in a heroic fashion watching the same scene. Streamline opened his eyes to see everyone in the streets cheering for him. A smile like none other plastered itself on his face as he threw his arm in the air feeling victorious. “We’re here at the First National Bank where the aftermath of a heated battle has left the cities usual heroes overshadowed by one man in a blue suit who has stopped a robbery along with Elemental Heroes Featherman and Burstlady.” The news anchor raised her microphone to the mouth of Streamline. “That was amazing! We all saw as you stood up to 2 criminals in there. We didn’t get too good of a veiw but your power seems to be water control, is that right?” “Yes, it is”, answered Streamline. “Would you mind telling the public what your name is?” “Well if you were to judge by the how lame my attacks are I guess you would call me Bubbleman”, Mamoru said in jest. “But my name is Streaml-” “You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen, the newest hero in Furinkazan City is Elemental Hero Bubbleman!” Said Victoria. “N-No, my name is-” “That’s a wrap. You can stop the feed Victor”, Victoria said to her brother who was the cameraman. That was it, the blue hero was now renamed Blubbleman, much to Mamoru’s dismay. Featherman gave a hardy laugh as Burstlady unfolded her arms walking past everyone annoyed at the lack of attention everyone gave to the fact that Bubbleman SUCKED in there! “I don’t have time for this. I could be drinking some coffee right now”, said Burstlady while walking past Bubbleman. Bubbleman smiles and jumps into the air. “Woo Hoo! I’m a hero! Yeah!!” This was the start of Mamoru’s adventure and the beginning of a new legend in the world of heroes. The legend… of… the fusion watches. Oh, you thought it was about Mamoru?! Don’t be silly! He’s not a proper hero! “Hey!” Said Bubbleman looking at the camera, breaking the forth wall. Fade out. Category:Story